


Emptiness

by Phantasm1313



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emptiness, Gen, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasm1313/pseuds/Phantasm1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would never be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emptiness

Gnawing, relentless pain. 

 

Clutching at his stomach, Zebra growls, low in his throat.

 

He's a pit with no bottom. Constantly clamoring for 

 

more,

 

More,

 

MORE.

 

He'd kill for the emptiness to cease.

 

One touch, one taste... he needs to be filled.

 

But it's impossible. Zebra, wildly, shovels the bounty into his deformed mouth.

 

The hard edge of the hollow ache subsides. Even so, he bites back a whimper.

 

In just a matter of minutes, he knows...

 

It's not enough.

 

IT'LL NEVER BE ENOUGH.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to rate this. It's not kid-friendly in theme, I suppose, but there's nothing wrong with it...?


End file.
